


【狼队】电话PLAY，NC-17

by Palin



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 05:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20076736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palin/pseuds/Palin
Summary: 配对：狼队分级：NC-17简介：点梗，电话PLAY注释：如题，大概只有肉渣的程度……





	【狼队】电话PLAY，NC-17

**Author's Note:**

> 配对：狼队  
分级：NC-17  
简介：点梗，电话PLAY  
注释：如题，大概只有肉渣的程度……

Logan每隔一段时间就会出门寻找自己遗失的记忆，即使他和Scott在一起之后，这件事也不曾停止。

男人与男人之间的关系还不至于黏糊糊到非要每天待在一起，Logan和Scott，他们都还有各自的生活，但感谢现代科技，让他们不至于在Logan离开的时候彻底失去联系。

他们之间的联系多半是Logan打电话给Scott，Scott则很少会主动联系Logan，其原因归咎起来，不过是因为Logan寻找记忆的位置大多都处于极为偏僻的位置，要么是深山老林，要么是各种各样乱七八糟的实验室或者监狱——Wolverine确实是各大研究所最为钟爱的实验体——这些地方的信号一直都不太好，大多数时间也布满危机——在某次Scott打电话给Logan，而对方正在砍人之后，这件事就逐渐变成惯例了。

Scott和Logan在一起之后没多久他们就搬到同一间房了，于是当Scott往自己卧室走时，难免会想起自己另一位“同居者”。

尤其是在他结束了今天一切预订的行程之后坐在那张特殊加固过的双人床后，莫名地多愁善感起来，甚至还不自觉地因为某些记忆而露出一个浅笑。

但显然记忆和实际还是有所偏差的，但Scott前脚在想着Logan，后脚Logan就打电话过来时，即便是x战警的小队长依旧被这突然的铃声吓了一跳。

Logan打电话过来其实也并没有说什么重要的事，他向来只是说说自己寻找记忆的进度和路上遇到的一些事情，而Scott说得就更简单了，学校的事情，学生的事情以及一部分的任务内容，往往也就只是这些，有一搭没一搭的，直到两边都安静下来为止。

“Scott......”

“怎么了？”

“我有点想你了。”

Logan的声音经过光纤的传播显得有些失真，通过耳膜的一刹那，Scott感觉自己的心跳顿时漏了一拍。

他们之间很少会说过这么肉麻的话，尤其是Logan，即便是当初他们在一起的时候，Logan的嘴里也几乎没有用过这种词汇，各种各样的吵架用的词汇才是他们惯用的内容。

“......”

他感觉自己的脸有些烫，明明他们都曾经有过其他的对象，甜言蜜语也并不是少数，但Logan仅仅一句想念的话语却仿佛将他变成了一个如同从未谈过恋爱的男孩儿，Scott几乎不知道要怎么回复他了。

“我想和你上床。”

好吧，这句话就恢复正常了。

Scott冷静地想道，然而他的脸更烫了，在这个房间内发生的某些荒唐混乱的画面在脑海中伴随着Logan这句话而复苏，他几乎有些绝望地发现，自己因此硬了。

而通话的另一边，他听到衣服窸窸窣窣摩擦着的声音，皮带扣解开时发出了“噌”的一声，

“来做吧，Scott。”

Logan的声音从话筒中传来，带着引诱的意味。

这个电话来的时机好极了，此时正是深夜，即便是最不会看眼色的学生都不会选择在这种时候来打扰他们的文学课老师——而且，Scott刚刚洗完澡——这时机简直好到让Scott有理由怀疑Logan是否蓄谋已久。

这显而易见会演变成一场极其羞耻的性爱游戏，Scott的理智催促着他拒绝,但他最终还是耐不住Logan电话内的软磨硬泡答应了。

他被催促着脱个精光，然而即便没有人看到，Scott也依旧没这么放得开到裸露全身的程度，他支支吾吾半天，最终也只是被Logan哄得解开裤子握着自己的性器罢了。

“呼……如果你现在在我面前的话，我肯定要让你给我口交。”

“我会让你滚蛋。”

Scott故作镇定地回复道，下一刻Logan的笑声便通过话筒震得他耳膜发痒，

“那就只能让我给你口交了。”

他们做爱的时候Logan确实完全不介意给Scott来个完美的口交，这位性爱老手如同一位占有欲爆表的野兽，恨不得让Scott浑身上下都被他的气息给标记个彻底好向世人宣告——这位x战警的小队长是他的人。

Scott完全没想到会听到这个，他居然找不出话来反驳。

“我用嘴让你爽上天之后，你觉得我会做什么？”

“……”

某些和Logan在床上厮混的荒唐记忆借着这句话在Scott脑海中复苏，他的性器也随之复苏。

“我将你按在床上，掐着你的背让你背对着我，然后我会上你。”

Scott哽着喉咙，似乎有一双无形的手掐在他腰上，Logan无数次留在他身上的痕迹在记忆之中仿佛变为实体，随着Logan挑弄的语气而高涨。

“我喜欢后入式，每次你没办法看到我的时候就会很紧张，而且每次用这个姿势你都会比平常更加兴奋……你喜欢我这样做。”

在Scott记忆中，Logan确实热衷于后入式，这种姿势总会给Scott带来一种类似于被侵犯的耻辱感，而Logan伏在他身上，如同野兽，他那位有着“金刚狼”代号的爱人有着符合代号的力量，当他兴奋起来后常常会想不起控制自己的力度，于是他的掌心掐着Scott腰腹的弧度，留下一片片青青紫紫，颜色精彩得让Scott好几天都只能穿着长袖高领，将自己包得严严实实得以至于像什么十八世纪的保守派。

……而他，也确实会因此变得更兴奋。

Scott咬着嘴唇撸着自己的性器，喉结微动，他想要说些什么，终究比不得Logan的厚脸皮，于是只能专注于手上的事情。

“Scott……”

“闭嘴。”

Logan似乎还想要说些什么，但Scott在他开口之前就阻断了对方的话，他们之间终于安静地只能听到对方的声音。

他快到了。

“说点什么吧，Scott。”

Logan似乎也快要到了，他以一种近乎沙哑的声音喊着Scott，夹杂着显而易见的欲望，将Scott之前“闭嘴”的话抛到脑后，而Scott也没有再提醒他，他问道，

“……要说什么?”

“叫我的名字。”

“Logan……Logan……Logan……”

他含糊不清地喊着自己爱人的名字，伴随着即将高潮的喘息，耳边是对方喊着自己名字的声音。

“身经百战”的Logan，却永远吃Scott这一套。

Scott在手中泄了出来，他侧着头将手机夹在肩颈之间，隔着手机听到对方同样沉重而混乱的喘息声，短暂的欢愉反倒让Scott更怀念着两人在一起身体交缠的情况，Logan在高潮之后总会喜欢将Scott抱在怀里，然后在他许可的范围内如同宣示般留下一个或几个牙印或者吻痕，亲昵而温存。

似乎与Scott所思所想一般，Logan的声音从话筒中传来，

“Scott，我现在就想要亲你。”

“……”

Scott摸了摸泛红的耳尖没有说话。

“我很快就回来了。”

“嗯。”


End file.
